


Ice Diamond

by AdinnaVesta



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A bit of fluff I guess?, Fluffy Viktor no regrets, Lovesick Viktor no regrets too, M/M, Police Yuuri, Store Owner Viktor, a bit of skating to get them together lol, au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdinnaVesta/pseuds/AdinnaVesta
Summary: * * * * *He’s a cop.He’s the owner of a jewelry store.A sudden incident of robbery brings the cop to his store one day, sparking an immediate interest from the store owner.--He wanted to know him more. He wanted to see his smile again.He'll do anything to make that happen.* * * * *





	1. Raise your hands where I can see them

**Author's Note:**

> First Viktuuri fanfic and it's supposed to be a one-shot *screams*  
>  ~~but I have to cut it into two parts~~ but I have to cut it into three parts 'cause it's already kinda long xD
> 
> I'm still planning on making a multi-chapter for them though, but I have to finish my KageHina fanfic first~ :D :D  
> As usual, Comments and Suggestions are very much appreciated. :D

_Ring._

_Ring._

A silver-haired man sighed.

How he wished to go outside. It was a fine day today, perfect for a beach trip. Him and his dog Makkachin would run along the sandy beach and play tag or Frisbee for hours, maybe swim a little until he’d get a soft tan, before lounging under his gold beach chair and watching the sun set along the horizon.

_Ring._

_Ring._

Oh, it was perfect. And then maybe he’d invite his assistant, too. But he bets he’d keep on whining and moping around saying this was all too impractical and he’d like to go back so he can study for his college entrance exams, thank you very much.

He snorted at that and sighed again. These days, he’d been feeling so sentimental that he’d do things on a whim.

_Ring._

_Ring._

“Oi, Viktor, stop with your day dreaming and answer the damn phone!” A slender, blonde young man clicked his tongue as Viktor, his doe-eyed employer in this average jewelry store, ignored his yell and was apparently lost in his own musings.

Viktor was currently sitting at the front of the register and he had his elbows propped up along the table, his hands under his chin and he had a far-away look on his face. He sighed and smiled again, choosing to ignore another one of his assistant’s tongue-clicking.

“Tsch.” The blonde young man sighed and picked up the still-ringing phone beside the register’s table. _The things he must do to earn money,_ he thought dryly.

“Ice Diamond. How may we help you?” he said in his most pleasing voice. Looking at Viktor again and rolling his eyes at him.

“Yes, Hel- err, Hello. W-We’re from the Hasetsu Police Department.” came a stiff and unsteady voice. The police cleared his throat again before a giggle was heard at the other end of the line and the one calling shushed them. The blonde young man only raised his eyebrows.

 _“You’re so stiff, Katsuki-san. Do you want me to do the talking?”_ an excited voice said. There was a sound of sudden shifting and scuffling for a few seconds, then a muffled _‘I’ll do it, you stay put!’._ The blonde young man looked at the phone in his hands for a few seconds before placing it against his ear again just as the police began talking.

“Sorry about that. Where was I?” the caller huffed out a low breath.

“You said this is the Hasetsu Police?” the blonde offered, sitting at his own chair and glancing at his employer again, who was still lost in his own day dreaming.

“Ah- Yes, Yes. The Hasetsu Police Department. There was an instruction from our chief to inform and warn some of the city’s commercial businesses owners. Apparently there were a few robberies along East End’s Electronics and Appliance Stores these past few weeks. We advise that you tighten up your security and to report suspicious people immediately.” The police finished, waiting for the other end to follow and agree.

“Ah, yes, we’ve heard about the robberies. We have the monitored alarm system that you guys suggested. The police will be notified if there was any trouble, right?” the blonde said while he checked some of the necklaces along the glass case. Oh, that one’s case needs to be replaced.

“Yes, we will be notified here at the Hasetsu’s Police branch. Very well, thank you for answering. Have a good day.” the police then hung up and the blonde placed the phone receiver back into its holder. He looked at his employer again and groaned.

“How long are you going to day dream?!” he wanted to slug Viktor but he can’t since he’s the one signing his paychecks. He groaned again as he remembered his earlier observation of the jewelry case. Muttering something under his breath while taking some of the jewelry with him at the back of the store, the blonde man failed to see some black-clad men walking around the center of the shopping district, eyes darting from left to right as if they were looking for something.

Viktor snapped out of his reverie when the door to his store opened. The sound of people’s constant chatter outside can be heard, the high tinkling of the little golden bell cleared away his day dreams in an instant and he stood up immediately. He beamed at the middle-aged couple who were looking over bracelets and rings, gliding over to them as he prepared his best smile.

****

“Yuri! Come out and help me with cleaning up! It’s 10 minutes till closing time!” Viktor called out to his assistant who was at the back of the store divider, apparently indulged in his jewelry case-changing.

He was busy counting stuff at the register and was typing down the store’s weekly report hurriedly when all of a sudden the door of his store was kicked open, door hitting one of the big, ceramic plant vases behind it, shattering the glass.

Viktor’s head whipped up in alarm and he immediately stood up. The few people outside screamed and scattered away like panicked rats at the sound of glass shattering.

“What do you think you’re doi-“ Viktor started.

“Raise your hands where I can see them!” the man who kicked his door down shouted, his right hand that was shoved inside his jacket pouch was raised revealing a semi-auto pistol and pointed it at him. Viktor stilled at that.

“Viktor, what was that?!” Yuri came back running, carrying a few jewelry boxes, but he dropped them all and skidded to a halt as soon as he saw what was happening in front of him.

“I said raise your hands where I can see them!!” the black-clad man bellowed. Viktor jumped at the man’s shout, slowly pulling his hand away from under the table. He put his arms up as instructed, hands shaking and beads of sweat trailed down his face.

_Oh please, someone help us._

Pointing the gun at Yuri now, which made the blonde man whimper in fear while he raised his hands shakily, the man raised his other arm and pointed it at Viktor, “You. Give me all your money.” He snarled at him and took a step forward.

Viktor took a shaky step back, but was threatened by the man again. So he slowly crept over the register and took his time typing the code for it to open.

“Hurry up!!” the man yelled at him and took another step forward closer to the counter.

Yuri was still shaking and was eyeing the gun that was pointed at him, making him gulp. He glanced at Viktor as his boss tensed at the man’s shout. Did Viktor activate the alarm already? Or he wasn’t able to press it? He tried to slowly, very slowly, bend his knees to take a peek at the register table’s underside. It was blinking red, _Oh, Thank God_.

“Put them all here!” the man grabbed something from the insides of his jacket and threw it across the table as Viktor finished typing and the register _ding_ ed, sliding open and revealing a small amount of cash and change. Viktor gulped.

The man saw how small the contents of the cash register were and he was dismayed. He glared hard at Viktor. “And here I was, thinking this store will have lots of cash!” he made an attempt to go over the counter but was stopped when they heard police sirens closing in.

The man looked around frantically while Viktor went to Yuri’s side and hugged him.

The man decided to steal something else instead. He smashed the glass shelf just beside the counter and grabbed the gold, silver, and diamond rings, necklaces, and bracelets that were displayed there. Viktor whimpered and tried to do something but the gun was still threateningly pointed at them.

When the man finished hauling the jewelry inside the bag that he snatched out of his jacket earlier, he shot the other glass shelves breaking them all, making Viktor and Yuri gasp and cower in fear, before sprinting at the door.

But before the robber could totally run away from the store, a uniformed policeman rammed straight into him, sending the bag flying as the contents spilled across the ground. The policeman grabbed the robber’s arms and placed it along his back, a _“click”_ sound was heard and the robber was immediately cuffed and stirred away from the store, into one of the police cars that was waiting at the sidelines.

Police sirens continued their howls outside the store as Viktor tried to calm himself. Yuri was the first to recover and he slumped against one of the chairs, breathing rapidly.

“Hasetsu Police.” one of the police officers announced himself and came inside but stopped when he surveyed the damage. The two workers were fine, no visible injuries whatsoever. The door and glass shelves were all broken but the stolen jewelry was recovered just in time. The policeman tried not to sigh.

“Officer Chulanont.” he declared himself, swiping the broken glass with his foot, making his way across the two who were still in apparent shock.

Officer Chulanont offered them a kind smile. “The Trauma and Crime Scene team will arrive shortly. We need your names though, we have to file a report about this incident.”

Yuri stood up and he guided Viktor to sit down, Yuri was still shaking but he was starting to feel relieved. He sighed and looked up at the policeman. “Thank you for responding so quickly, Officer.” He went around the shelf to shake the officer’s outstretched hand.

“We’re glad you were able to notify us A.S.A.P.” Officer Chulanont said, “We were on a scheduled patrol across East End and the Hasetsu Branched called us up.” He looked back outside just as his partner was entering the store.

“Katsuki, come and help me with the primary investigation and stuff.” Officer Chulanont said, whipping up his memo pad and pen and started asking Yuri some questions.

**

Viktor was still sitting on the chair while the police interrogated Yuri. He could hardly hear what Yuri and the policeman were talking about. His mind was still blank and he was registering things slowly.

When his mind cleared a bit, he saw the state of his store. Broken glass was everywhere. His favorite ceramic plant vase was lying in a broken heap behind his blown up glass door. The glass shelves were all broken. His cash register was open but thankfully the robber wasn’t able to steal the small cash he left behind, thanking himself for storing this week’s money away earlier in his own safe at the back of the store divider. He glanced over Yuri who was still talking to the policeman, how he recovered so quickly, he wasn’t sure. Viktor sighed, it was a traumatic experience for the both of them but at least no one was harmed. The glass and shelves can be replaced.

Viktor looked over the police officer talking to Yuri. The officer’s skin was tanned, his thick eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he kept on taking notes and listening to Yuri’s statement. _Oh_ , he actually knows this officer’s face. He was always seen around the central park, making his rounds and sometimes playing with children.

He sighed again, deciding to get up and make his own statement as well when suddenly he noticed another officer walking around his store holding a pen and memo pad, writing down things as he looked around. Viktor stopped.

Viktor’s mouth dropped a bit and he openly stared.

Almost all of the policemen in Hasetsu wore a light blue long-sleeved polo, with all their police badges and stuff sticking against their shoulders and chest. Their name sewed above their right chest pocket. Black slacks and black boots. A gun holstered against their hip. Almost all of them wear gloves, but this person doesn’t seem to fancy putting on one. Viktor released the deep breath he was holding, he glanced quickly at the tanned policeman and Yuri, they were still talking, and he went back to his staring at this appealing young officer.

He said young because his face showed a slight roundness along his cheeks. His complexion was pale, a slight pink dusting his cheeks and the tip of his nose. Viktor tilted his head to the side in wonder. The officer was wearing one of those prescription safety glasses, the frame was a beautiful shade of blue. His hair was of a dark color and short, but some bangs fell over his face and eyes. When the officer looked up to inspect the center shelf where Viktor was currently standing, Viktor suppressed a whimper.

_Oh, his eyes are beautiful. Like a polished Garnet under the sun’s rays._

Viktor thought dreamily. His hands came to rest upon the still intact part of the glass shelf to help steady his footing. Some butterflies started fluttering inside his stomach, his eyes narrowed in on the officer’s name tag and pursed his lips to stop them from smiling.

 

_Katsuki Yuuri._

 

***

“Uhm, Officer Katsuki.” Yuuri offered, noticing the silver-haired owner’s stare got more intense when he spoke. He gulped, he wasn’t that good of a socialite, but he had to try, it was his job.

He walked over to the center shelf, minding the broken glass that crunched as he walked on top of them. When he reached the shelf, he looked at the owner again. Up close, he could see his bright blue eyes, pale skin and cheeks tinted with a slight flush.

He tilted his head on one side and smiled.

“As per protocol, we have to-” Yuuri’s eyes widened a bit as the store owner swayed slightly on his feet with his eyes wide, he grabbed the edge of the shelf for leverage. He instinctively reached out his hands to steady the man, holding his arms firmly.

“Be careful, if you’re feeling faint you should just sit for a bit.” his eyes were laced with worry, going around the shelf to actually help the man sit down on one of the chairs. Said man just went and obliged, his eyes never leaving the officer’s face.

 

***

 


	2. Triple Flip your way into my heart

*****

“Viktor, I’m closing shop now.” Yuri called from outside the broken door.

“Okay, leave the shutters up. I’ll roll them down after I finish up here.” Viktor’s voice was a bit muffled and Yuri could only guess he was still safely tucking the important things inside his safe.

Today was hectic, really. An armed robbery and several minutes of interrogation from the police department afterwards. He looked around the store again. It was now devoid of glass shards and broken pieces of metal and wood. The jewelry was stored upstairs in Viktor’s large safe for now. His boss told him to come back after a week, after the repairs and replacements were all done. Yuri sighed, but squared his shoulders and called out to Viktor once more.

“I’ll be back after a week.” He said, and he started walking along the direction of the train station, hearing a faint _“Take care!”_ from the direction of the store.

***

A week had passed and the repairs around his jewelry store were all complete. New glass shelves were now lining the walls of the store. There was a new red ceramic plant vase in a corner. The glass of his door was the durable one, not the easy-to-break thin glass he had before. Over all his store was still the same but he had a CCTV and a burglar alarm installed, the alarm directed to the police department was still there, of course.

Viktor sighed, he sat on the register’s chair and leaned back. He was slowly drifting towards his daydreams again. For the past week, all he could think about was a pair of garnet eyes and a smile so sweet the butterflies in his stomach would dance something tribal using his heart’s frantic beating sound as their music.

Viktor sighed again. He sat up straight and checked the register one last time before standing up and walking across the store floor, towards the door.

***

“Yuuuuuuuriiii~” Phichit called from inside the patrol car. They were both at the central park for their afternoon patrol and the car was parked just under a big cherry blossom tree.

“What is it?” Yuuri turned towards his partner. Phichit was eating his share of strawberry ice cream inside the car while Yuuri was outside, sitting on one of the stone benches and was happily snacking on a chocolate parfait.

“Let’s go to the ice rink laaateerr~ Pleeaasse? It’s been a while since we went there~” Phichit whined around a mouthful of ice cream.

Yuuri sighed. He finished his parfait and threw the container in the trashcan beside him. “Alright, what time?” he stood up and made his way around the car’s driver side. He went inside and put on his seat belt, started the car and drove along the main street. His eyes narrowing among a group of students huddled in a corner of a school they passed by.

“After our shift sounds okay, don’t you think?” Phichit said while nibbling the plastic spoon.

“Well, I guess? We’re a bit free for today since we finished our weekly report and duties earlier than necessary.” Yuuri said. He stopped at a red light and watched the pedestrians pass by.

“Yes!” Phichit glowed at that. He turned around and grabbed something from the back seat. He held up a big blue duffel bag and grinned, placing the bag on his lap. “I already have our gear~”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile a little. It _had_ been long since they went to the rink. Lots of daily report and night duties kept them away from their hobby. He turned into a corner and they were at West Avenue. He remembered the incident here a few weeks ago. A jewelry store robbery. Good thing the culprit was apprehended and no one was harmed. Yuuri blinked and he remembered the store owner. _Huh._ Silver hair, big blue eyes, flushed face. He blinked again, how can he forget? He could still count the man’s long lashes in his mind if he concentrated hard enough. He chuckled at that. His partner glanced at him and he tilted his head in inquiry.

“What’s up?” Phichit asked around a mouthful of meat buns. He rolled down his window to let fresh air inside.

“Nothing. I just remembered someon-.. something.” Yuuri corrected himself, mentally slapping his face, his face turning a bit pink. If Phichit noticed, he didn’t pry this time.

****

Good thing the skating rink was already done with the classes. The last of the kid went out of the front door and Phichit hurriedly went to the counter.

“You know the drill!” he slammed the duffel bag on the counter and asked for the log book.

A female brunette chuckled and handed the blue book to him. “It’s been a while you two!” she greeted the officers.

“Yeah! S-sorry if we haven’t visited you in a while, Yuuko-san. We’re so busy these past few months.” Yuuri said apologetically while grabbing his small backpack from the duffel bag Phichit brought.

“It’s okay! I’m just happy you guys are here now!” she exclaimed happily, waiting for Phichit to finish writing. “Go ahead and change, Yuuri-kun~!”

Yuuri nodded and he went to the bathroom, changing into his black and blue fitted shirt and black skating pants. He put on his ice skates and walked out.

“I’ll go first then.” Yuuri said to his partner and he ran a few laps around the rink, waiting for Phichit to join him.

****

“Come ooonnn, Yuriiiiii~ Walk fasteeerrrr~” Viktor tugged at Yuri’s sleeve, half dragging the blonde to the direction of the ice rink. Viktor’s free hand was holding two Hasetsu Ice Skating tickets dated for today.

Yuri rolled his eyes and let himself be dragged along his boss’ annoying whims. They already closed shop and Viktor asked him to go with him to home depot and check if there were new arrivals of furniture. Viktor saw a store lottery along the way and tried his luck, apparently it was his lucky day and he won the ticket for ice skating.

“I only went ice skating once! It was during our high school field trip! I don’t know how to skate that well, though.” Viktor started throwing Yuri ice skating questions here and there. How would Yuri know? He hasn’t tried ice skating either. His only concern was his college exams and money.

“I’m sure someone over there can help you out.” Yuri deadpanned. He was wasting precious study time. He glanced at his watch. 18:16. Well, he can waste a few hours just for today, he thought. Sighing and walking in a faster pace so the day could end faster as well.

****

The front door to the ice skating rink opened and Yuuko started, she went over the counter and walked towards the new customers.

“Uhm, I’m sorry but skating time is over.” She informed them. The silver-haired man physically deflated and his blonde companion almost whooped for joy.

“Nooooo~ but this ticket says it’s still available until 22:00 today!” Viktor whined and showed the tickets to the brunette.

“Oh! If you’re referring to that lotto skate ticket, then you’re more than welcome!” she beamed and instructed them to follow her to the counter. Viktor happily followed her while Yuri rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

She asked them to write in a red log book and to leave their things with her so they can change into their gear.

“Uhm, we don’t have any..” Yuri started, Viktor was happily writing their info down.

“Oh, don’t worry. We have skating gear for rent here. And don’t worry about the pay, it’s included in the lotto ticket!” She informed them with a smile. After they finished writing down, she asked them about their sizes. She nodded and went away for a few minutes.

“Wow~ Now, I feel cold!” Viktor announced, he rubbed his hands together and looked around. He could see the entrance to the rink just a few meters from the counter. He saw two people inside and that got him on his feet. He walked along the glass barrier and halted when a bespectacled man glided by him. His eyes went wide.

“Yuuuurrriiii! Do that triple flip again!” the tanned officer from a few weeks ago shouted across the rink. He was wearing all black skating clothes and gloves.

“I’m only relieving some step sequences, Phichit. We have duty tomorrow. What if I fall or something?” the officer named Katsuki Yuuri whirled to a stop just beside the glass barrier Viktor was currently pressing himself onto, his eyes still wide. Yuuri put his hand on the barrier rail for support.

“Pffft- you’re not gonna _‘fall or something’._ C’mon! One flip?” Phichit asked, all smiles.

Yuuri could only sigh as he started to skate fast to build his momentum. Phichit waited at the sidelines while grinning, his phone at the ready.

Viktor watched as the officer named Katsuki Yuuri jumped and did that thing called a ‘triple-flip’ or something. Viktor grasped the railing tightly, his nose already squashed against the glass. He watched wide eyed as officer Katsuki landed gracefully and his vision went into slow motion.

_Oh. He’s so beautiful like this._

His breath caught up in his throat. His eyes wanted to spill happy tears. He didn’t notice himself walking towards the entrance of the rink. Before his foot could step on the ice, a hand pulled him back.

“Oi, at least change into your skating gear before you launch yourself to.. to that _police_ _officer_ over there.” Yuri snapped at him and Viktor was pushed into the bathroom to change.

Viktor couldn’t change fast enough. When he finished and he stepped out of the changing room, the two officers were already stepping out of the rink. Viktor’s face (and heart) fell. He couldn’t help but pout.

***

“Did you record that one again? I told you to stop taking videos of me while I’m skating.” Yuuri sighed as they glided towards the exit, their feet stomping along the rubberized floor and bits of ice stuck to the blade were left along as well.

“I won’t upload it this time, I promise!” Phichit said with too much enthusiasm, Yuuri could only narrow his eyes at him.

They walked towards the counter and Yuuri saw two people sitting along the benches. “Huh, I thought this place closed up for the night already?”

Phichit nudged his side. Yuuri looked at him and Phichit wiggled his eyebrows at the new comers.

“Why are you wiggling your-“ Yuuri turned around to see what was going on with his partner. He stopped and stared at the store owner and his assistant.

Phichit only laughed at his bestfriend’s reaction. “I better leave first so you could teach them, no? They look like they could use a teacher or coach or something.” smirking when Yuuri flushed scarlet.

“I-I’ll come along with yo-“ Yuuri was suddenly interrupted by a loud: _‘Yuuri-kun, can you teach  these two how to skate? Just 1 hour is enough! Please?! I would do it but I have to go home for a few minutes to check on my triplets!’_ by none other than Yuuko herself.

Yuuri tried not to sigh as Phichit openly laughed at him and his luck.

“Okay. S-sure.. just an hour alright?” Yuuri scratched the back of his neck, which was slightly red and he was starting to feel warm.

***

Viktor and Yuri’s heads whipped around to locate the one who shouted suddenly. The tanned officer laughed and the pale officer’s face flushed red.

“Did I hear that correctly, Yuri?” Viktor’s hope bloomed inside his chest almost immediately as he stared at officer Katsuki, again. Was he really going to be their teacher for tonight? _Just one hour,_ he thought. One hour is enough actually. Viktor chuckled at that. He was still staring when suddenly a plan came to mind.

He grinned.

 

***


	3. A Taste of Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Viktuuri Sketch coz this three-part is done. Yey! :D  
> [Ice Diamond](http://i.imgur.com/azDjTgI.jpg)  
> Thanks for reading! :D

*****

 

Yuuri cleared his throat once he was left alone after Yuuko and Phichit ran off rather hurriedly. He _swore_ he heard them snickering when they ran past him as well. He sighed, why was he friends with them again?

The silver-haired man, Mr. Nikiforov, yes, that was his name, and the blonde one, Mr. Plisetsky, turned their heads and looked straight at him when they heard him cough. Uh, how do you do this? How do you teach people things? His eyes darted around the room, looking anywhere but them. He saw the shelf where Yuuko kept the ice skates. _The blade of that skate needs to be replaced. Oh, and that glove has a hole in it._

_Uhm._

Yuuri was starting to feel anxious and nervous and he was already slightly dizzy when someone suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder. He blinked and looked at the person whose hand was gripping his shoulders rather tightly, as if to steady him.

“Are you okay, officer Katsuki?” Mr. Nikiforov said, eyes looking at him with worry, and something else.

“Oh- Uhm.. y-yes, I’m fine. Thank you, Mr. Nikiforov…” Yuuri’s words trailed off as he noticed Mr. Nikiforov stare at his lips. He flushed at that. _No._ No, what was wrong with him? This was wrong. Wrong in so many levels. He was starting to berate himself when Mr. Nikiforov said something again.

“Uhm..what was that again, I uh.. didn’t catch that, sorry..” Yuuri said, embarrassed for not listening properly.

Mr. Nikiforov laughed at that, his hand was now gliding down slowly against Yuuri’s biceps and arm. “I said you can call me Viktor. I feel old whenever people call me Mr. Nikiforov.” He said while smiling, earning an annoyed huff from Mr. Plisetsky, who was behind him, waiting for the teaching session to start.

“O-oh.. well.. Okay then. If that’s what you want.” Yuuri said, looking at _Viktor_ and Mr. Plisetsky before turning around and walking towards the rink entrance again. He faced them and instructed them to get in, before gliding across the middle of the rink.

“Are you both beginners or..?” he left the question hanging so they could answer.

He watched as Viktor and Yuri entered the rink. They both held on to the rails and their legs were wobbling, trying to steady themselves. Mr. Plisetsky swore against his breath and glared at his ice skates when he almost fell while Viktor stared up at Yuuri and smiled helplessly. Yuuri took that as a ‘yes’. Both were beginners. He tried not to sigh as he smiled at them and started to teach them the basics.

***

“That’s it, nice and easy. You don’t have to hurry.” Yuuri encouraged them.

Viktor seemed to know how to skate, even though the only thing he could do was glide across the ice without falling. But he didn’t know how to stop and he would always glide straight to Yuuri’s direction so Yuuri could help him stop by catching Viktor in his arms.

“Sorry about that, I really don’t know how to use the toe-rake.” Viktor laughed and flipped his bangs out of his face as he steadied himself once more with Yuuri’s help.

“That’s okay, you’ll need practice for that.” Yuuri said while gliding along with Viktor this time so he could guide him.

He didn’t notice the time or Yuri’s whining along the railings. He was actually enjoying this. _Wow._

After what seemed to be hours but it was only 30 minutes, Yuri called Viktor from the entrance of the rink saying he wanted to go home now as he had stuff to do and he wanted to study early.

“Okay, take care!” Viktor’s immediate reply had Yuuri’s eyebrows raising.

Yuri scoffed at his boss as he changed back to his normal clothes, waved a goodbye at them and left the rink.

Yuuri cleared his throat and Viktor’s eyes snapped back at him, he was still holding on to Yuuri’s forearms. Now that they were alone, it seemed like Viktor’s eyes glinted a bit brighter than before. Yuuri tried not to flush at the intensity of Viktor’s stare.

“U-uhm..” he started, “If.. If you’re bored and.. a-and if you want to go home now, it’s okay.. I don’t..mind.” Yuuri said rather dejectedly, why was his heart heavy again? Was it the fact that the blonde one found this boring and left? Was he a boring teacher? Or maybe Viktor would follow his companion and think this was just a waste of his time? Would they laugh at him after finding out that he was this dull?

“I was promised an hour of coaching, right?” Viktor started, his voice deepened and it had an alluring inflection to it, making Yuuri blush and his heart did a quadruple toe-loop in his rib cage, lots of times mind you. He gulped as Viktor inched closer, he stepped back a bit but Viktor followed his every move.

“U-uhm.. Mr. Nikif--“ Yuuri started but trailed off once Viktor was face to face against him. His face flushed and his heart hammered against his chest, he was sure Viktor could hear it. Viktor smiled.

“I told you to call me Viktor, yes?” Viktor said rather breathlessly against Yuuri’s lips. Before Yuuri could answer, he pulled back immediately and he was all smiles as he continued, “Teach me more, Coach Yuuri! Can I call you Yuuri? You’re not at work now, aren’t you? So it’s okay if I call you Yuuri, right? Officer Katsuki is too long!” he said while laughing, leaving no room for Yuuri to argue as Viktor tried to pull Yuuri back into their gliding again.

Really, what was the point?

***

“Wow! That was soooooo fun! We should do this more often!” Viktor announced once he emerged from the changing rooms and was back to his normal clothes. Yuuri was wearing his normal clothes as well and he could only chuckle at Viktor’s enthusiasm. Viktor eyed him when he heard Yuuri laugh.

“You should laugh more, it suits you.” Viktor said in a low voice, making Yuuri’s heart stutter.

Yuuri cleared his throat as he looked away rather shyly. He informed Yuuko through text that they were done and she said she’d come by to close the rink.

“Well, uh..” Yuuri thought of something to break the ice. It was awkward for him since Viktor kept on making subtle advances at him the entire time that they were inside the ice rink. He didn’t know what to do, of course. It was weird in a good way, though.

He glanced up at Viktor and was taken aback when Viktor was already in front of him and he reached up for Yuuri’s chin. He lifted his face so Viktor could look into his eyes.

“Did you not enjoy it? You teaching me, I mean.” Viktor said as he looked straight into Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuuri couldn’t look away as he stared at the most beautiful icy blue eyes he has ever seen. He was blushing furiously and his mouth was slightly open as he struggled for a reply. None came.

Viktor’s eyes slowly trailed down from his eyes, to his cheeks, down to his nose and finally landed on his slightly agape mouth. The corners of Viktor’s mouth quirked up a bit.

“That’s tempting..” Viktor’s breath was hot against Yuuri’s face, they were so close now that Yuuri can tip his head a bit forward and they would kiss. Yuuri was debating whether to pull back or let Viktor continue his teasing when he felt soft lips against his own.

Yuuri’s yes went wide. The furious blush spread from his face towards his whole body. He swore his heart stopped and he held his breath.

“Sorry, I gave in..” Viktor apologized after pulling back, his breathing ragged and there was a slight pink dusting his cheeks and nose.

Something snapped within Yuuri then and there. His back straightened. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed the front of Viktor’s shirt. Before Viktor could even react to that, Yuuri pulled him again for a kiss.

This time, it was Viktor’s eyes that went wide. But he recovered quickly enough and he had his eyes half closed so he could still see Yuuri through his lashes.

_Wow._

He didn’t think Yuuri would respond to him that fast. He was sure he had to do some serious goading and seducing on his part before he could pull the shy officer away from his shell.

But this, _this_ , was happening now. His heart whooped for joy as they continued to kiss, rather heatedly this time. Viktor’s arms circled their way to Yuuri’s waist and hips. Yuuri’s free hand trailed along Viktor’s arms, shoulders, neck, before his fingers grasped Viktor’s hair.

Viktor couldn’t help but groan when he felt Yuuri tug at his hair, hard. Yuuri used this opportunity to slip his tongue inside Viktor’s mouth and started exploring it, making the other man moan in delight. The erotic sound sent shivers down their guts, _or their groins if you please_ , as Viktor’s other hand gripped Yuuri’s nape and pulled him closer.

Sounds of frantic breathing can be heard after a few minutes of making out. Viktor was pushed back a bit and both of them toppled over one of the benches. Yuuri instinctively wrapped his one arm across Viktor’s head, his other hand splayed across Viktor’s back to cushion their fall. They both grunted and sat up almost immediately, staring at each other’s eyes as they gasp for air.

A moment later, they started to laugh.

“Wow..” Viktor said through light giggles, one hand raised to fix his bangs. Yuuri pursed his lips but his smile was still evident. They were both blushing and Yuuri got up first. He held his hand to help Viktor stand as well.

“Thanks.” Viktor smiled as he took Yuuri’s hand and stood up. He was staring at Yuuri’s face as he considered whether to push or pull the strings this time. He saw Yuuri’s eyes dart towards him and the door. He didn’t want this gorgeous young man to be afraid of him. Would he let Yuuri go this time? Or push himself towards Yuuri? He saw Yuuri’s lips open and he said something to Viktor.

“Sorry, what was that..?” Viktor blinked as Yuuri flushed brighter as he shifted on his feet.

“U-uhm..” Yuuri started, he gulped and blinked several times before speaking again.

“I uh.. I was wondering if.. you..” Yuuri cleared his throat of non-existent phlegm.

“If I..?” Viktor coaxed the officer. His lips tried not to perk up and smile widely.

“If you’d like to.. uh, this Sunday? With me? Without your assistant-” Yuuri mentally smacked himself for sounding so stupid just now.

“Do what with you?” Viktor couldn’t help his smirk from widening. Yuuri blushed beet red at that.

“ImAskingIfYouWouldWantToGoWithMeToTheAmusementPark’sOpeningThisSunday.” Yuuri huffed a big breath after he let it all out in one go. He glanced at Viktor’s passive face.

 _Oh._ Yuuri’s heart fell down to his toes. Now he’s done it. Viktor would think he’s a creep now. They just met _(not their first meeting but you get the idea)_ and he was asking the guy out already! Plus, they kissed. He wasn’t confident with his kissing skills and he’s sure Viktor was put out by it all. His eyes prickled with unshed tears and he tried to blink them away.

“Uhm. Are you asking me out on a date?” Viktor rephrased his words for him. Yuuri could only nod timidly, his fingers intertwining against each other in nervousness.

“As Officer Katsuki or Yuuri?” Viktor’s head tipped to the side, curious about Yuuri’s answer.

“Huh?” Yuuri brows furrowed at the sudden question. “A-as.. Y-Yuuri.. I guess. I mean.. Sunday’s our day off and.. well.. I remembered the Amusement park announcement.. and then.. Uh..” Yuuri felt his fingers were already tied in a knot.

Viktor chuckled at his apparent agitation. “If it’s Yuuri, then I’d be glad to accept.” He smiled wide when Yuuri looked at him in shock.

“Y-you’re not.. p-put out by..-” Yuuri blinked a few times and he struggled to get his breathing right.

“Me? Put out by you?” Viktor laughed and approached the man. He took the officer’s knotted hands against his own. Viktor raised it and kissed every tense knuckle. “If you only knew how many times I’ve dreamt of this moment..” Yuuri was about to say something but Viktor shook his head and he continued.

“From the very first time you traipsed around my ruined store, the very first time you smiled at me, held me in your arms as you assisted me..” Viktor gazed upon Yuuri’s wide, unblinking, garnet eyes.

“..I was yours.”

Yuuri was sure his heart would burst then and there. His breath hitched and the unshed tears fell freely.

He fought against that same feeling whenever he thought of the silver-haired man after the incident. He labeled that as ‘useless infatuation’, kept those feelings at bay so it won’t interfere with their work. But as the days went by and he thought of the store owner some more, he started to feel giddy and excited for no reason. Phichit questioned him about his out-of-the-blue smiles, his heavy sighs whenever they drove past West Avenue, his longing look whenever they patrol along Hasetsu’s Beach, Yuuri openly staring at the ocean for more than a few minutes. Yuuri was also sure his friend knew what was happening to him. Maybe that’s why Phichit left them alone earlier.

Yuuri tried to clear his throat but it won’t do its job. He took one of his hands from Viktor’s hold and wiped his eyes in one swift swipe of his arm. He sniffed and then, all of a sudden, he laughed.

Viktor’s eyes widened, “Yuuri..?” Viktor’s face fell when he heard that, he felt like he was being laughed at, and that hurt.

“Sorry.. I just..” Yuuri shook his head and chuckled at his own foolishness. He looked at Viktor now with his cleared-up eyes and glowing smile, which made the store owner’s knees weak.

“I was just thinking.. I was so stupid to fight it.” Yuuri finished his thought, squeezing Viktor’s hands with one of his own.

“Fight what?” Viktor asked, confusion still laced across his face.

Yuuri smile was steady and unwavering, “My attraction to you.”

Viktor felt like the world went into slow motion again, but this time, Yuuri was with him. He blinked several times before beaming so bright his heart-shaped mouth appeared again. He launched himself at officer Katsuki Yuuri, who was caught off guard so they both fell back against the floor once more.

Laughing and blushing a bit because of their current position, Yuuri sat up and propped both of his elbows on the floor for leverage. Viktor was still clinging onto him, arms wrapped around Yuuri’s neck, face flushed and was _oh so close_ to Yuuri’s.

“So..” Viktor started, loving the way Yuuri’s eyes darted towards Viktor’s lips as he spoke.

“So..” Yuuri mimicked against him, absentmindedly licking his own lips, making Viktor squirm in Yuuri’s lap.

“About Sunday..?” Viktor reminded him.

“Oh, yeah.. Sunday.. is 10 am okay?” Yuuri asked, half-lidded eyes darting from Viktor’s lips to his eyes.

“You could also invite me in the middle of the night and I’d gladly oblige.” Viktor smirked when Yuuri’s response was a groan as he pulled them together for another kiss.

 

**_Oh. Viktor can’t wait._ **

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurrah! The 3 part is done. xD I was debating on whether making this steamy or not. But i still went for Fluff anyway, Viktuuri Fluff is too heavenly. xD
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Comments, Suggestions and Violent reactions are always welcome. ;) 


End file.
